Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Bleak Industries
Welcome to the first ever Bleak Industries showcase presentation! This is going to be a small presentation, mainly focusing on two titles, however I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ---- Shangri-La is our upcoming war game as part of the Pure Fantendo arc. We're going to introduce you to three new characters, two of which you may already know of. First up, we have Javie. Javie is a robot who is mentally stuck in the 1960s, a decade known for the civil rights movement and the upcoming pop music scene. However, she soon discovers that she holds one of the most important secrets in the universe, without even realising it. As soon as the leaders of both parties catch wind of this revelation, they immediately begin the search for Javie, setting up the story for something much more mysterious and darker later on. She is a defenceless recovery unit in battle, but her healing powers are outstanding and very helpful later on in the game. She also has a lot of stat-boosting attacks, which can help in dire situations where the party is struggling. Second, we have Porcelain, a disabled user of an ancient form of magic called Black Magic. Her disability is a mystery to most people she knows, and she shies away from talking about it with people if they ever bring it up. Despite this, she is very confident and upbeat when around people she hardly knows. She always fights for what she believes, which became the reason why Unten and Parvati track her down to convince her to join their team. She has an attack-based move pool, mainly focusing around her black magic abilities, which can cause horrendous damage to foes if used correctly and efficiently. She can also use her wheelchair as an attack for a specific ability, which she unlocks through the story. The third character is Lochlan, a member of a terrorising motorcycle gang. They are believed to be the most notorious and well-known biker gang to have ever existed, a title which Lochlan thrives from. However, he has since gone on a break from the gang to find his ex-girlfriend who was the ex-leader of the gang. She left for unknown reasons, and the gang are stopping at nothing to find her to bring her back. Lochlan has a mixture of attacks at his disposal, mainly focusing around his bike and the gang in general, he also has a large moving range due to the speeds at which his bike can travel at. There are a few more original characters intended for the game, so stay tuned for those to be revealed in the future! ---- The second of our two titles is the upcoming third title in the Tessellate series, Tessellate: Mind Games. Mind Games takes place directly after the former title, Bad Luck. The main themes behind the game are illness and family, as Tiffany has just discovered her schizophrenia for the first time, but as she finally gets close to her mother for the first time in her life, Tess has another bombshell that she has yet to discuss with her daughter. Tess has also received a redesign! The main plot focuses on Tess (as opposed to Tiffany like the previous two games), as her personalities become more and more out of control. Beyond her knowledge, a strange source is threatening to hunt them all down, one by one, leaving Tess with the task of saving her other selves before she becomes extinct. However, there is a lot more than meets the eye, with several bombshells to be dropped as the story progresses. To suit this plot, the game has become more of a role-playing game as opposed to first and third person shooter. The main inspiration for the game comes from the highly acclaimed Persona series, and a few features are directly-inspired from the title. Mini-games are also planned for the title (inspired by Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls, the main inspiration for the previous two titles), which will offer unique game play mechanics. Another game, Tess Tracker, will also be released as part of a bundle with Mind Games, but details on that game are yet to come. Of course, the game will feature a large cast of characters, including Tess, Tiffany and Leire, among many new and returning faces, such as Vermilion. Ideally, some cameos from the New Fantendoverse cast are also planned. Characters are the biggest part of the game, coming from every corner of Tess' lifespan, so it is naturally they would be heavily built in the game too, with moves, abilities, weapons and more, all derived from several role-playing experiences. Mind Games is (hopefully) going to be a much bigger title than any of the previous two instalments in the franchise, and we hope everyone enjoys it! ---- That's all we have planned for the F3 Showcase this year, however, more is yet to come from our company overall, so we hope you look forward to our future as Bleak Industries. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017